You jealous, Sasuke?
by ThaKiwi
Summary: [sasunaru / boyxboy] Sasuke watches TV with his boyfriend and realises there are simply too many cute actors on TV for Naruto to see.


Hey! small drabble because the idea wouldn't get out of my head uwu

please review^^ and sorry if my mady any grammar mistakes of anything like that, hehe

[DISCLAMER: i do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto. ]

* * *

It was a Saturday night in Konoha village and Naruto and Sasuke were having a lazy evening, meaning sitting in front of the TV all night with snacks and zoning out sessions. Naruto's favourite show was on and Sasuke had long since stopped complaining about wanting to watch something else because they'd end up fighting over the remote anyways and neither of them had the energy to put up a fight. So, there he was, on the left side of the couch, glaring at the screen and unconsciously stuffing his mouth with popcorn while his blond boyfriend seemed completely fascinated by the TV.  
Suddenly, his quite brooding was interrupted by a squeal on the other side of the couch.

''He is SO cute oh my god Sasuke look at him..''

''Hn.'' he hummed in return.

''Ahhh look at her, she's so adorable and her hair is so full!'' he continued to drool. ''Okay but how handsome is that guy. I mean come on he's been in three episodes so far and he keeps getting hotter! that can't just be me right?''

Sasuke turned to face his lover and found him staring at the screen with gleaming big eyes and a big grin plastered on his face and couldn't help but get annoyed for some reason. ''he's okay,'' he murmured, looking at the screen again.

''Okay?! He's gorgeous, I mean look at that cute nose I can't even.. Wait has that girl over there been on the show before? look at her!''

Suddenly the screen went black and just as he was about to ask why his favourite show had been cut off he found himself roughly pinned down on the couch with Sasuke hanging over him with a hand on either side of his face and a look in his eyes he couldn't decipher.

''Sasu..ke?'' He managed to bring out.

''Who do you like more.'' the raven spit out, more than asked.

''Like more? What do you mean Sasuke?'' he asked while searching his boyfriends face for answers but finding none.

''Who. Do. You. Like. More? Those handsome people on TV or me?''

Naruto almost laughed but quickly swallowed that urge as he saw the corners of Sasuke's mouth pointing downwards and his eyes narrowing. ''Sasuke are you being serious right now? You.. Are you comparing yourself to those actors?'' he questioned dumbfounded.

''Just answer the goddamn question dobe!'' he bit out.

''Sasuke, listen to me. You are my everything. I know all those people I call hot are casted specifically for that on tv but I didn't realise you were so self-conscious about it, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feel-''

''You didn't.''

''Let me finish, teme. Nobody could ever replace you in any way ever. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I would never give you up to anyone or anything. You nose is so cute and pointy, your lips are so soft and pink, your hair is the softest I've ever felt and I could lose myself in your eyes every time I look at you if I didn't have so much will power, Okay? I mean it, Sasuke. I love you very, very much and I will never think about anyone else in the way I think about you.''

two impossibly blue orbs were staring Sasuke right in the eyes the entire time and Sasuke couldn't help but look to the side as he felt his stomach flutter.

''Sasuke, are you starting to tear up?'' the blond asked as he quickly cupped his face and turned it so he could look him in the eyes.

''I'm n-not, dobe,'' he cursed silently for stuttering and losing his composure. He continued to stare at his boyfriend as he cupped a whiskered cheek and quickly pushed his lips down on the blonds, who closed his eyes and passionately returned the favour and decided he didn't feel the need to watch his show anymore. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer to himself. Sasuke quickly wiped a stray tear away from his face as he pulled back ever so slightly to look his lover in the eyes again

''I love you too, Naruto.''

Naruto smiled the biggest smile he had in a long time and crashed his lips into Sasuke's again. ''Never doubt yourself again like this, Teme.''


End file.
